As the use of the Internet continues to increase, users are being offered access to greater levels of bandwidth than ever before. Users have taken advantage of the increased bandwidth to access and share audio files and digital photos that require large amounts of bandwidth. Web sites have taken advantage of the increased bandwidth by offering more video content to users.
As the size and cost of devices capable of capturing and editing video continues to decrease, users are also capturing more video content than ever before. As the bandwidth available to these users continues to increase, users want to share their captured video with others. However, streaming or otherwise distributing content to users over a network, such as the Internet, may be difficult for individual users. There are a number of technical obstacles that must be overcome to ensure that videos may be shared with other users efficiently. Furthermore, it may be difficult for individual users to attract other users to their content. As a result, services are needed to assist help users distribute their video content over a network, such as the Internet.